Back into the Ring Tonight
by TWDGamerFan421
Summary: After waking up in the middle of a field and finding himself in the future, Minato finds himself in a small town called Inaba, he winds himself as an uninvited guest for a contest known as the P1-Grand Prix Ultimax, and finds himself reuniting with several old faces from Port Island (Takes place during P3 side of Arena Ultimax)
1. Rude Awakening

The first thing Minato heard was the sound of birds chirping, he also felt a small breeze of wind blow over his body and was on a solid layer, probably grass. Opening his eyes in panic, Minato quickly sat up and darted his head around, He was in a small field in a country side and saw a small town in the distance.

"W-what the hell, W-why am I here" Minato though, his mind in a panic, thinking back to when he became the seal for Nyx, the Goddess of death. Suddenly he felt a small vibration in his pocket, raising an eyebrow, Minato reached into his pocket and to his surprise, was a phone.

" _A phone?, I don't remember ever having a phone of this make and model before_ " Minato though, before turning it on. It showed a message

* * *

 _Dear Minato Arisato_

 _It is me, Elizabeth of the Velvet Room, I'm sure you have noticed that you are no longer a seal for the Goddess of death and do not be alarmed, I have freed you with the strong strength of your bonds and of course some of my power but do not worry, The seal is still intact and Nyx will not be showing up anytime soon._

 _However I may have accidentally dropped you into a different time period because of how long you were a seal, But I have prepared you the money you have kept safe before your "Passing" along with a new phone which you are currently using to read this._

 _I'm afraid I can not tell you more, so I bid you good luck and hope that we may see each other again soon_

 _From Elizabeth of the Velvet Room_

* * *

Minato blinked in surprise " _Elizabeth removed me from the seal and I'm in the future, jeez I wonder how long it's been_ " He thought, looking down at his body, Minato saw he was still wearing his Gekkoukan High School uniform, he also felt his MP3 player along with the headphones.

It was now, when Minato noticed the sun was beginning to set, it would be at least a few hours before midnight. "Hm, I better get to that town before it gets dark" Minato spoke out loud to himself. Getting to his feet, he saw his old school bag and grabbed it, he then walked down the field where he saw a road.

* * *

 **A Few hours Later**

It wasn't before long where Minato made his way into the town, although it was dark, the town's many lights helped him. In front of him was a huge sign, Minato curiously walked over to it and squinted to see the writing.

It read, **Welcome to Iaiba, We welcome you with open arms!**. Minato raised an eyebrow at the slogan but shrugged, he walked past it and began to make his way into the town. The night sky was slightly cloudy, Minato discovered it was raining earlier due to the large sheer amount of puddles on the roads and paths.

"Hm, I wonder what time it is" Minato thought, pulling out his phone, he saw it was 11:59. "Jeez it's that late already" he said surprised "I must have been walking forever". Minato looked up from his phone and found himself near a train station, it looked empty and it was quiet.

"Huh, looks like everyone went home for the night" Minato said out loud, however after the timer on his phone moved to 12:01, something strange happened. The lights and the phone suddenly went, causing the boy to nearly jump out of his skin, and just as the lights went out, a thick roll of fog moved in around him and the night sky turned a dark shade of red.

Minato stood there in fear for several minutes before whispering "What the hell is going on here!", it was a dangerous situation for him due to his memories of the Dark Hour back in Port Island, not only did this look dangerous but he was also completely defenseless against any Shadows.

"I got to get out here fast" Minato though and quickly ran as fast as he feet would take him, however he was unaware of a massive tower overlooking the town on a single building which resembled a school.

* * *

Minato finally came to a stop near a convenient store and began to catch his breath, " _What the hell is going on here, I thought the Dark Hour was gone when I became the seal_ " He though furiously, however a voice caught his attention. Poking his head around the store corner, he saw two people talking and silently gasped, " _Its that Junpei and Yukari!, what are they doing here?_ " Minato though in shock as he saw his two old friends talk, he also noticed that they were wearing different clothing.

Junpei was wearing a light Aqua Base-Ball uniform and was wearing Aqua cap backwards. He has also gotten taller and wore a strange necklace which seemed familiar to Minato somehow. Yukari was also different, she was taller but not as tall as Junpei and wore what seemed to be a pink uniform which reminded him of the Feathermen show he use to watch back at the dorm. He leaned in slightly to hear better.

"Hey, Yuka-tan!" Junpei spoke "Uh, I'm making an effort, at least, so...!" he trailed off, Minato gave a silent snort of amusement, still the same old Junpei he knew. However what he said next startled him.

"But, hey... Mitsuru-senpai's gone missing" Junpei asked "What's going on?". Minato's eyebrows raised in shock as it sunk in, the Mitsuru Kirijo was missing!. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yukari sigh, he saw Junpei had now looked nervous.

"So.., you look great, huh? Is that your, uh, Feather Pink outfit?" Junpei asked, judging by his tone of voice, he seemed like he was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to be working "Are you doing an autograph tour out here? "Come meet the Feathermen!"? heh".

Yukari's brow scrunched up in annoyance "You never shut up, do you?, You're nothing but a minor character!" She spat, the mere tone of the anger in her voice had taken Minato and Junpei aback "A mook, a minion, a loser! Just die and let the world have your body back!"

Minato watched the scene with wide eyes " _The hell!, Yuakri would never say something this harsh to Junpei, even if he is being annoying_ ", Junpei simply blinked in confusion at her attitude and raised his arms in a gesture like he was trying to calm her down.

"H-Hey, what!? Aren't you being crueler than usual!?" Junpei asked, Minato silent gave a sympathetic look to his old friend, what the hell had gotten in Yukari, because he knew this wasn't the girl he fell for back in Port Island.

Yuarki scoffed in annoyance "Ugh, it's time for your punishment! **Bring on the ring**!" The last four words suddenly sounded distorted, suddenly a mix of Red and Black fog rapped around Yukari's body before disappearing, Minato noticed Yukari now had glowing Yellow eyes which reminded him of the Strega leader Takaya Sakaki.

As Yukari raised her hand, four Red glowing pillars suddenly fell around the area, it seemed to have formed a fighting ring, Suddenly a TV dangled down from a telephone pole, the screen turned on and showed what seemed like a cartoon looking bear wearing a hat and a cigar in it's mouth.

"Hahahahahaha... You're a quick leaner, for an idiot." The bear taunted "No wonder you're a member of the Shadow Operatives". Minato raised an eyebrow, " _Shadow Operatives, who are they and why is Junpei a member?_ ". Junpei was taken aback and faced the TV.

"Wh-Who the hell're you!?" Junpei asked the Bear "I don't know what's going on, so you'd better explain yourself! If this is some prank show, it's not funny".

The Bear didn't seem to like Junpei's attitude and scowled at the Base-Ball player "You really are a yappy idiot!" The Bear said in annoyance "Now, let's begin Operation World Destruct-I mean, the one-on-one P-1 Climax", Minato was now deeply worried, not only did Jumpei seem to be in danger but also the world judging by what the Bear said before it corrected itself.

Junpei simply gave a confused look and raised his left eyebrow "P-1 Climax!?" he asked, not that Minato blamed him, he was also confused by what this Bear said about the P-1 Climax thing.

The Bear once again looked annoyed "I'm not in the mood to drag this out, so I'll just give a short rundown." The Bear began "The rules are simple: Win and you get to move on; Lose and you're stuck here". Alarm bells were screaming danger in Minato's head when he realized what the Bear meant.

Junpei was taken aback "Huh?, You mean I have to fight Yuka-Tan?" He asked, however the screen turned Black and the TV disappeared. The thing which looked like Yukari sighed in annoyance.

" **You really are a pain in the ass. If you're not gonna do this, then hurry up and die!** " She growled " **Here we go! PERSONA** ". Suddenly a large creature appeared behind Yukari, Minato was shocked "D-Did she just summon a Persona _without_ her Evoker" Minato stuttered in shock.

Junpei jumped backwards and raised his arms like he was trying to calm Yukari down "W-Whoa! Hold on, Feather Pink, w-we can talk this out!" Junpei stuttered slightly "I mean, you shouldn't be pointing that at people!". However Junpei was unaware of the attack from the side, Minato quickly abandoned his cover and ran over to the two fighters.

" **JUNPEI, LOOK OUT!** " Minato called out, catching both of the fights off-guard. The two quickly faced in his direction, just in time for Minato to tackle Junpei out of harms way just as the attack hit the air where he was just standing at. The two boys let grunts as the collided with the ground, Minato shook his head while Junpei stared in shock.

"M-Minato!?" Junpei said, his eyes wide open in shock "W-What the he-, What are you doing here!?", the Base-ball player was deeply shocked at the sight of his old friend, especially after how he died and became a seal between the Goddess of death.

Minato sent a glance in Junpei's direction and quickly got to his feet "There's not time to explain" Minato said as he quickly grabbed for his Evoker, (Which was luckily packed in the bag by Elizabeth) and aimed for his head while he stared at Yukari, Minato noticed she didn't look shocked nor angry instead she look surprise.

" **W-What the!, This wasn't part of the plan** " Yuarki blinked before narrowing her eyes in determination " **Hmp, it doesn't matter now, get ready to go back to the grave Minato, PERSONA** " The Persona of Isis appeared behind her and got into position to attack, Minato however spun the Evoker in his hand and give his own determined glare.

"PERSONA" Minato called out, he pulled the trigger and the familiar sound of smashing glass reached his ears, the old figure of Orpheus floated, Minato then pulled out his sword and got into a battle position "Bring it on Yukari" he yelled and charged forward, Yukari did the same with her Persona and then the two began to clash.

Meanwhile Junpei sat on the ground, watching the whole scene in shock and disbelief at the sight of Minato even being alive again, "What the hell is going on?!" Junpei though as the battle begun.

* * *

 **Hey there everyone, TWDGamerFan421 here and first of all thank you for reading this first chapter.**

 **I will admit, the Persona series has really gotten my eye ever since I first watched a video on the first Persona summoning in Persona 5, I really enjoy the series and majority of it's characters.**

 **So tell me on how you thought about this chapter, also forgive me if some of the text is weird, I'm not used to using Japanese honorifics. Anyway, how will Minato deal with Shadow Yukari and how will the Shadow Operatives react to reuniting their old friend long thought dead by becoming the seal.**

 **This is TWDGamerFan421 signing out and thank you all for reading.**


	2. Back into the Fray

**DG: I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can**

 **P3ForFaggot: Uh okay?...**

 **Deprodap: Thanks, I also wish they would do that for the next game**

 **SSJGamerYT: I know what you but forgive me if it does seem a bit rushed, I'm not really good at coming up with stuff like this**

 **Toskie: Really?, huh I didn't notice any, ah well I'll try the best I can for this, glad you enjoy**

* * *

 **(Sorry if the fight sucks, I'm not really good at describing these types of things)**

The sounds of clashing echoed through the air as the two Persona users fought, Minato had ducked just in time to avoid the swing of the bow from Yukari and jumped backwards when she struck downwards.

Minato gritted his teeth in annoyance and grabbed his Evoker, pulling the trigger and hearing the shatter of glass, the floating figure of Orpheus flew towards Yukari, who summoned her own Persona and blocked it.

The two Personas both charged at each other and desperately tried to push the other back while Minato ran forward and lifted his sword into the air and sung downwards.

However the swipe was blocked by the bow, Yukari showed a wolfish smirk and gave a hard kick to Minato's stomach, causing the poor boy to go backwards several feet and land onto his back, causing his sword to go flying far backwards from him. Minato lifted his head while giving a grunt of pain, he moved his left arm over his stomach.

Minato was finally starting getting annoyed, "Arg, this is really starting to piss me off!" he growled in annoyance, glaring at the glowing eyed girl, who was giving a smirk and began to walk towards him causally. He tried to lean up but the pain in his stomach forced to stop.

Yukari finally stopped walking as she now stood overhead, " **Well, well, well, look at what we have here** " She taunted " **A little bug now trapped in my web** ", she laughed, Minato tried to reach his Evoker but the girl noticed this movement and harshly stomped onto his arm, the boy gave a cry of pain.

" **Ah, ah, ah, no cheating** " Yukari sang and waved her finger before kicking the Evoker to the side and out of Minato's reach, however what she didn't know was that the Evoker skidded to a stop in front of Junpei, who quickly bent down and picked the object up, Junpei looked back and forth between the gun look alike and the downed leader.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Junpei slowly aimed the Evoker to the side of his head and laid his finger gently on the trigger, He was beginning to close off his surroundings and began to feel the familiar energy of his Persona awaking from within him.

He then heard Yukari speak " **Any last words Minato?** ", he could feel Minato's glare, even from where he was standing before the boy spoke in annoyed tone, "Just get it over with".

Yukari gave an evil grin as she grabbed her bow and aimed at the blue haired boy, " **As you wish** " she laughed and Minato closed his eyes, bracing for the impact of the arrows, but instead feeling the impact into his chest, something else happened instead.

"PERSONA" Junpei shouted and pulled the trigger of the Evoker, similarly to Minato earlier, the sound of glass shattering was heard and the figure of Trismegistus appeared and began to floated behind him, he then reached behind his back and pulled out a Red baseball bat, he gave a brief spin in his hand before stopping and pointed it at Yukari, as if he were aiming a gun at her.

Before she could react, a fireball suddenly flew from Junpei's Persona arm and struck Yukari right in the middle of her chest, making her go flying backwards several feet before crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

 **[OST: Unavoidable Battle - Persona 3 (Start)]**

Minato's eyes were wide open in stunned silence as he stared at his friend in stunned silence, Junpei took advantage of this and quickly ran over to Minato's side, worry and concern was featured on his face.

The Baseball player bent down on his knee and offered his hand, Minato glanced between the hand and Junpei before forcing himself to pull himself up from the ground despite the pain wailing for him to lay back down, thankfully Junpei managed to prevent him from falling and pulled him back onto his feet.

"You doing alright dude?" Junpei asked in worry as he handed back the Evoker, the Blue haired boy nodded his head and accepted back the summoner.

Minato was deeply grateful that Junpei cared about him, remembering their close bond back during the days of SEES where the two would pull jokes on each other from time to time and when he told Junpei about his new relationship with Yukari, the baseball player happily supported as did Minato when he learnt that Chidori Yoshino had fallen in love with the future baseball player.

However before Minato could give a his thanks, Yukari groaned and opened her eyes, she quickly jumped back onto her feet and was now glaring daggers at Junpei, the baseball player had no fear and bravely glared back at the glowing eyed girl.

Yukari growled in deep anger, " **Gr, that's against the rules Stupei** " She snarled before her mouth formed into a smirk " **Hmp, no matter, this just makes things more fun for me** " she then gave a small laugh before suddenly pulling out her bow and firing.

This time however, Minato was prepared for it and quickly grabbed Junpei's shoulders, just in time and pulled him out of harms way as the projectile flew past the two, a small explosion was soon heard from behind them.

Junpei faced behind him and saw a cloud of smoke, if Minato wasn't there, he would have surely been killed by the blast. "Holy shit!" Junpei gasped once he saw the damages caused by the blast, "That would have killed me" he turned back to Minato and gave a grin "Thanks for the save dude". Minato simply returned the smile but it quickly faded when he heard Yukari growl in anger once again.

" **Ugh okay, that's it** " she yelled " **No more mister nice Shadow** ", when the sentence was finished, Yukari's Persona appeared from behind her and charged forward. Startled by the Personas fast speed, Minato grabbed his Evoker and fired, Orpheus suddenly appeared in front of him and Junpei with a raised sword and swung down, just in time as ISIS approached.

The two Personas clashed with each other and began to push each other backwards, the two struggled to push the other back in order to reach their masters opponent and defeated them. Minato held his arms in front of his, forming a similar shape of an X to protect his face from the flying dirt and rubble, Yukari doing the same as well. Both users felt their feet moved back forcefully as their Personas continued to clash.

Junpei watched the scene in worry, the battle was starting to wear Minato down, as Junpei noticed the sweat drops forming on his head. Junpei turned his attention to Yukari when he heard her speak, " **What's wrong Junpei?, scared** " The girl taunted while she still kept her attention on her Persona " **Afraid that you'll mess up and get Minato hurt, ha you're pathetic** "

Junpei glared "Shut up!, that ain't true" he snapped, the boy will admit there were times he was deeply jealous of Minato and his power over the many Personas he could wield.

But the boy had saved his life many times from becoming food for the Shadows, forgiven the bad mistakes he made, not holding any insults against him and Junpei was deeply grateful when Minato reviled several secrets to him such as being the first person he told about his new relationship with Yukari, So regardless he wasn't let a yellow eyed freak to hurt his best bud.

"That may have been true" Junpei admitted but still kept his glare "But that was the old me, and I learned from my mistakes, you're pathetic one since you can't calm for a single minute without being pissed off" he finished as his grip on the bat tightened.

Yukari just scoffed at the statement, " **Yeah right, all you wanted to do was play hero and score with the ladies** " she taunted in a smug tone, not noticing Junpei's eye twitch in anger nor Minato's widen his in shock. " **You're nothing more than a sad little boy whose daddy does pay attention to because he loves alcohol more then his own pathetic flesh and blood** ".

Minato gave a silent gasp at the accusation, Junpei lowered his head and hid his reaction but his body was shaking in anger, Yukari had truly done it now by mentioning the one thing that hurts Junpei the most in his life, which was his father's alcoholism.

Yukari darted her eyes and smirked at the sight of the silent baseball player, " **Hmp, like I said, you're nothing more than a-** " Yukari was cut off when Junpei sharply lifted his head and gave the angriest glare Minato had ever seen him give.

The Baseball player pointed at the girl. " **SHUT IT! YOU KNOW NOTHING** " He shouted at the top of his lungs, however suddenly Junpei's Persona Trismegistus appeared behind and held it's arm out towards Yukari's direction, catching both her's and Minato's attention, which startled the two so much, their Persona's stopped fighting and turned in Junpei's direction.

A fireball suddenly exploded from Trismegistus's arm and flew towards ISIS, striking the Persona hard (and indirectly causing Yukari to feel pain and making her fly backwards). The Persona crashed down to the ground as Orpheus disappeared and Minato fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

After the fireball struck, Junpei turned around and jumped in shock at the sight of his Persona, "Whoa!, how did you get here!?" Junpei exclaimed to his Persona, which blankly kept looking forwards, however Junpei heard heavy breathing and saw Minato looking over at him with a look of both shock and amazement in his eyes.

"Junpei, d-did you just summon your Persona without an Evoker" Minato asked, he was amazed that Trismegistus appeared and that Junpei didn't even use an Evoker to summon him.

Yukari however had a different reaction, " **Ugh, so he can summon a Persona without an Evoker huh** " She thought " **Heh, this is going to be interesting for _Him_ to know**", she stood up but almost immediately fell on to her knee, the hit to ISIS was very strong and had hurt her badly.

Junpei continued to blink, however he then turned around and saw Yukari's state, he gave a smug grin. "Well, well, well, oh how the tables have turned Yuka-Tan" Junpie taunted, getting a glare in return but he ignored it and instead faced Minato.

Walking over to his friend, Junpei picked him up by his arm and helped him to his feet, "You alright dude?" Junpei asked, getting a nod in return. Minato turned his attention back to Yukari, who was holding her left arm in pain before turning his head back to Junpei.

The baseball player had a smirk on his face as he looked in Yukari's direction, "You thinking what I'm thinking" Junpei asked in sly tone, realizing what he meant, Minato gave a smirk and nodded his head, he then reached to his holster and grabbed his Evoker. Yukari looked up and saw the two smugly walking towards her, for the first since the fight begone, she felt fear course through her body and her eyes widen.

Minato lifted the Evoker to his head while Junpei pointed to Yukari, with Trismegistus appearing behind his master, "See ya later Yuka-Tan" Junpei taunted to the glowing eyed girl and turned his head to his best friend, "You ready?" he asked and got Minato nodding his head in response.

" **Orpheus/Trismegistus, Ending strike!** " The two boys shouted, Minato pulled the trigger and his Persona floated behind him, the creature lifted it's left arm as Trismegistus did the same with it's right arm, a large fireball escape from both Persona's arms and formed together into a massive wave of fire, Yukari could only give a scared yell and used her arms in an poor attempt to block, but the fire struck both her and ISIS, a large explosion of fire surrounded where the boy's opponent was just seconds before.

Minato, giving a smirk, spun his Evoker in his hand before stopping it and blowing smoke away from the barrel, "Game over Yukari" he said as he and Junpei watched the fire die down as smoke hovered around where it struck.

 **[OST: Unavoidable Battle - Persona 3 (Finished)]**

* * *

Junpei and Minato both gave pants as they stared at smoke begin to die down, both boys feeling their adrenaline begin to slow down.

Junpei took off his cap and wiped of several balls of sweat, "Whew, did we do it?" He asked his companion, his voice sounded like he was nervous, not that Minato blamed him, considering that the battle was quite hard by just the two of them.

Minato turned his attention back to the smoke and gave a small smile, "I think we did" The blue haired boy reassured before giving a small laugh of relief, looks like his Persona still had what it took to defeat it's enemies.

However their joy was cut off when a TV screen suddenly lowered down in front of the two, it flickered on and reviled the bear from earlier, grinning smugly. It seems not to have noticed Minato as it kept it's attention on Junpei.

"The mook wins! Keep that up and keep winning!" The Bear told the Baseball player, it was surprising that the bear still didn't acknowledge Minato, who was giving the bear a narrow glare from his now glowing Blue eyes.

Junpei, however didn't like what the bear called him, "Who're you calling a mook!?" Junpei said offended and glared at the bear, suddenly something caught his attention and he turned his head to where it was coming from. "Wait, AAAH! Yuka-tan!" he then exclaimed, the TV screen went off as Junpei turned around.

Startled, Minato quickly faced behind him, and to his shock was Yukari, now standing up without any indercation of being hurt or bruises on her face, she gave them an unsettling smile. Minato inwardly groaned in annoyance, " _Oh give me a break!_ " he thought.

Suddenly a bright light flashed for a brief second, followed by a cloud crash like noise, it had belonged to the ring and were now shattered. However the same Red and Black fog which had covered Yukari earlier suddenly reappeared, making both of the former SEES members jump backwards startled, it quickly faded away, also taking Yukari with it.

Just after the fog left, several bright orbs float before shooting upwards into the sky and disappearing from their view of sight. Minato and Junpei both silently blinked, not knowing on how to respond to what had just occurred.

Eventually, Junpei broke the silence as he continued to blink in confusion, "Wh-What was that just now..?" He asked, clearly and understandably dumbfounded, Minato turned his attention to his friend.

"I honestly have no idea either Junpei" Minato spoke as he looked around the area and saw the barriers from earlier also gone as well, his eyes back to their normal colour. But he couldn't help but sigh, "Oh jeez, what have the others gotten themselves into now?" He muttered under his breath. This clearly what he didn't not want to happen on his first day back on earth alive.

"S-Still, Yuke-tan's eyes though" Junpie said, his tone nervous "They looked like that guy who ran Strega". Minato couldn't help but scowl lightly at the mere thought of the man known as Takaya Sakaki, the man was a cold blooded murderer.

Not only had the man murdered fellow SEES member Shinjiro Aragaki, who had taken a second bullet to save the life of young Ken Amada. The man had also tried to stop the other members of SEES from destroying the Dark Hour, and once shot Junpei on one of the non full moon nights, if not weren't for Junpei's girlfriend Chidori, the boy would have certainly died that night.

Minato glanced around the area, "Let's discuss that later, right now let's get out of here" Minato spoke up. He noticed his sword and the picked it up, thankfully it hadn't suffered major damages during the fight.

He then felt Junpei tap on his shoulder, "Here's your bag dude" He said, Minato smiled and took the bag from his friends grip, giving a thankful nod in his direction. Minato opened it up and pulled out a small map of the town along with several bottles of water and medicine.

Minato tossed over the water over to Junpei, who gave a "Thanks" and quickly downed it, while Minato opened a pill bottle and grabbed two of the tablets inside, he tossed them into his mouth and opened the water bottle, also downing it rather quickly. His wounds suddenly started to disappear and close off, Minato rolled his shoulders and leaned his neck to the side, making it crack before doing the same to the other side.

And without another word, the two boys left the area and began to walk down the path where the rest of the town laid ahead, however what both boys didn't know was that there was a massive tower standing tall over the town, unaware of the main force behind this was currently watching them.

* * *

It had been some time since Minato and Junpei had officially entered the town, the place was quite and was oddly free of Shadows, not that they were complaining since it beat having to fight them again, especially since they had narrowly defeated a dangerous creature in Tartarus known as the Reaper, with both boys agreeing to never fight that thing again. Currently they were in the middle of some small talk to distract them of the creepyness of the empty town.

"And that's how I became the coach for the little leagues" Junpei finished, a fond smile on his face as he remembered the memory.

Minato gave a smile in return, he was rather surprised that he was only a seal for two years, ( **AN: Correct me if I'm wrong, I suck at math** ) but he was rather curious about how his friends had gotten on in life, he was taken aback when he learnt that Yukari was now a star on Featherman as the lead role of Feather Pink.

"That's neat Junpei" Minato smiled "It must be nice to coach those kids".

"Eh, it's not really a problem" Junpei shrugged "I mean, I learnt from the best about the advice"

The two gave a laugh and soon stopped in front of a large store, glancing upward, Minato noticed it was called **JUNES**. Junpei also glanced up and looked slightly surprised at the name.

"Oh, hey! I know that store!. "Every day's great at hmm hmm hmm!"" Junpei hummed, Minato faced his friend with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"I didn't know you liked store jingles" Minato teased, giving a huff of amusement.

"And I didn't know you were able to come back from the dead" Junpei shot back with a raised eyebrow of his own along with a smirk.

Minato chuckled as he raised his in a surrender motion, "Heh heh, okay good point".

However the good mood was suddenly destroyed when a loud female voice shouted from behind the store, " **Nooo!m Stop** ", Minato and Junpei both jumped and gave shocked looks to each other.

"Oh shit, Someones in trouble!" Minato swore, his eyes were wide open, he then turned his attention back to Junpei, "Come on, we have to help". The Baseball player nodded his head and the two quickly charged into the store for the source of the distressed voice.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnddddddd that's chapter 2 folks, once again please forgive me for the fight scene and some of the writing, I'm terrible at these types of things.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and feel free to ask me any question.**

 **And for the question for this chapter is what Persona game is your favorite, mine is Persona 5 since it was how I got introduced to the series.**

 **This is TWDGamerFan421 signing off and to quote Igor "May we meet again".**


End file.
